


Stars in Your Eyes

by kiddie_po0ol



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddie_po0ol/pseuds/kiddie_po0ol
Summary: A slow burn between Keith/Hollis! If this gets a good reception I'll write more, this is the first chapter just to start. I love this pairing so I hope ya'll enjoy! Disclaimer: I support this pairing but I don't support nicotine





	Stars in Your Eyes

The lighter sparked, an orange glow spilling across Hollis’ cheekbones as they cupped the flame close to their face to light the tip of the cigarette dangling from their lips. They were sitting with Keith on the back stoop of the Little Dipper, taking a break from the rambunctious interior of the bar with their best friend.  
Keith watched the end of the cigarette glow red as Hollis took a drag, then held it away from their face with two slender fingers. Smoke poured out of their mouth and upwards into the night sky, and Hollis watched it dissipate against the starry backdrop. They turned their head towards Keith, wordlessly holding the cigarette out to him.  
“No thanks,” Keith shook his head and put his palm up, gesturing for Hollis to keep it. “I just like watching you.”  
Hollis laughed softly, turning away and bringing the cigarette up to their lips again. “You like watchin’ me smoke?”  
Keith smiled at them. “Yeah. I mean-you always look so contemplative. I like trying to figure out what you’re thinking.” He turned his face towards the ground, hoping it was too dark for Hollis to see the slight pink that tinged his cheeks. “If that makes sense.”  
“I get it.” Hollis was quiet for a long time, pulling the smoke into their lungs, watching it make patterns in the air.  
Keith tried not to stare too much, but everything about Hollis was captivating: the way they held the cigarette so nonchalantly, letting it dangle precariously between their fingers, to the way their heavy-lidded eyes tracked the smoke as it rose and swirled. They had been best friends since forever, practically inseparable. Now Hollis was the Hornet’s leader, and Keith was their right hand man. It was a position he had always fit comfortably in. Standing in Hollis’ shadow had never made him jealous. Hollis kept him in check when his anger got the best of him, and Keith took pride in being a reliable support his friend could lean on.  
He couldn’t remember when he had started noticing new things about Hollis. The way they walked, for example, or the way their nose crinkled when they laughed. He caught himself staring at their lips when they talked, or their hips when they danced to the old-fashioned jukebox at the Little Dipper.  
“Hey,” Hollis said, breaking the silence and Keith’s concentration on the way their hair caught the light. “What am I thinking?”  
“Huh?” Keith blinked to clear his head. He tried to make normal eye contact with Hollis, who had turned to face him.  
“You said that y’liked to try and figure out what I’m thinking.” Hollis stared into Keith’s eyes. “So, what’s on my mind?”  
Even though they had been friends for years, Keith was still caught off guard by the intensity of Hollis’ gaze when they made eye contact. Their hair was long enough it tended to fall over their eyes and partially obscure them, but making eye contact with Hollis was still an uncomfortable experience. It was one of the many reasons Hollis was the Hornet’s leader, and it was the main reason Keith felt himself floundering in their gaze now, trying to concentrate as they looked at him expectantly.  
“Um…you’re thinking about…” Keith began, his eyes searching Hollis’ face-at least the parts of their face that wasn’t covered by their long hair. Impulsively, Keith reached up and pushed the hair behind their ear, his knuckles brushing their cheek.  
Hollis flinched at the physical contact, and Keith jerked his hand back, stuffing it in his jacket pocket. “Sorry. I-sorry.” He blushed furiously, staring at the ground. What was wrong with him?  
There was silence for a moment, and Keith heard Hollis take another drag off the cigarette. They sat together in the dark for a while, Keith’s thoughts racing a mile a minute, Hollis’ thoughts imperceptible behind their neutral expression.  
“I’m goin’ in,” Hollis said suddenly.  
Keith looked up silently as they stood, dropping the cigarette butt on the pavement and grinding it beneath the heel of their boot. They turned towards the door without looking at him. “See ya tomorrow, Keith.”  
“Sure thing,” Keith mumbled, silently cursing his stupidity.


End file.
